The Desert
by BritBrat778899
Summary: After a rare attifact is stolen from a museum the titans must go to north africa and recover it. but what happens when everything begins to go haywire? will the titans be able to prevail and survive a  long stay in the desert?
1. the break in

This is my first fanfic, so please no flames, I do not own Teen Titans, But the bad guy is mine.

I promise next chapter will be more interesting, this one is very important with setting background info.

Chapter 1:

A quiet darkness had fallen over Jump City. The Museum was abandoned except for the two police on duty to watch the expensive, irreplaceable jewelry. Pieces were flown in from every corner of the world for this exquisite jewel display.

The museum was dark, not one thing made a sound. He quickly went from room to room looking for the desired piece of jewelry, leaving a trail of sand behind him. Finally he came to the glass box he was looking for. Inside was the Light Heart. It was a priceless rock that was brought in from Egypt. It was part of a set. The other was the Dark heart.

They belonged to two queens of North Africa. During the reign of the most powerful kings and queens of the Egyptian era there were two princesses of two different nations, ones who's family was good and one who's family was bad. The two nations were next to each other and the two princesses became friends, during there parents sagas, even though it was forbidden. After their parents found out about they're friendship, there were banned from each seeing each other and sent to different corners of the world. They both got one of the hearts and promised to stay friends, and when they both took the throne they would stop the wars between their countries.

As promised when they took the throne, along with stopping the war, they combined countries and ran their country together, as best friends. When they died the stones were taken to different places so the chances of the stones getting back together and opening there vault with all of their riches would not be as likely, but sadly because the stones were separated there souls could not rest until the stones were reunited and they both got to see their friend one more time.

He quickly picked the lock and opened the Light Heart's case. He grabbed the stone and re-shut the case. The sirens started going off and the sound of dogs was faint in the back ground. It was time for him to disappear.

"So there were no clues left behind?" asked Robin puzzled by the strange scene.

"The only clue was the word "Desert Storm" written in sand, with a piece of cloth in the sand. We're checking the cloth but it is strange, and the lab really doesn't know what to do with It." said the Sheriff who was now at the scene with about twenty other police and FBI people.

"The only thing stolen was the Light heart right?" the Masked Titan continued.

"Right." The sheriff said watching his men scurry around like ants.

"According to my computer, the Light Heart is one of a pair. The Dark heart is the other." said Cyborg looking at his screens. "Is the Dark Heart here too?"

"The Dark Heart has never been found." the officer said as his phone rang. The officer quickly answered it and stepped aside to take the call.

"What dude would be crazy enough to carry sand around with him?" Asked Beast Boy who was looking at the piles of sand. "They must be a lot stupider then me."

"What are you talking about, last week you filled the whole bathroom floor with sand." said Raven, who was now annoyed and ready to find this bad guy and kick his ass and maybe find the Dark Heart to.

"So? That was different." Beast Boy said crossing his arms. Raven was going to say something but the officer came back.

"We've got an analysis on the sand," he said with a smile, "It's from North East Africa, which coincidently, is where the stone is from."

"Well Titans looks like were going to Libya." said Robin looking at his teammates.


	2. Don't Forget The Tofu

Again this is kind of a boring chapter, the next ones better. I do not own Teen Titans, but me and my friend Starteller794 do own the calling Trigon Mr. Strawberry dude. And Starteller794 is also my editer.

Chapter 2

The tower was bustling with commotion because of the titan's new found adventure. Starfire, and beast boy were running around shoving everything they could into their bags. Beast Boy even tried to include the big screen TV, but after about an hour of fighting with Cyborg,

"Even if we have time to watch the TV there wouldn't be any electricity, Man," Cyborg pointed out. Then Beast boy gave up.

Besides fighting with Beast Boy about the contents of his bag, Cyborg was making sure his computers could withstand extreme heat, and that the tower's basic operations were running okay.

Raven was in her room doing some last minute meditating before the long fly over. Robin was re-showing the Titans East the main systems they would need to know when Tower-sitting.

Slowly the rushing of the tower settled down and everyone headed for the T-ship. Everyone put there bags in the trunk and got in the ship.

"You all ready to go?" asked Robin who was looking back at BB, "Nobody will need a pit stop?" He continued, now glaring at the little green changeling.

"Dude, why are you looking at me?" BB countered, trying to sound as insulted as possible, "I went already." BB's face then changed to a smirk, "Right after you and Star finally got out." Robin's face quickly turned to shock and then he was silent, and started the signal for take off. Engines started roaring and they started to move off the ground.

"WAIT!" BB yelled from the back. Every one looked at him as the T-ship come to an abrupt stop, "Do they have tofu in Liberia?"

"First of all Beast Boy its LIBYA, L-I-B-Y-A, and probably." said Robin now hitting his head on the steering wheel.

"Just wait one minute, and I'll go get some." said BB jumping out of the T-ship with a wicker basket and skipping back to the tower.

After minutes of waiting, BB returned with his basket full of tofu. "A man can never be too careful about having enough tofu." said BB putting his seatbelt back on.

"What kind of man eats tofu?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Friend Beast boy won't your tofu mold, being left out?" asked Starfire.

"Is it food enough to rough?" Cyborg asked out loud again. Beast boy gave him an evil look.

"Yes, Starfire, it will," said BB keeping his evil look faced at Cyborg.

"Can we just get going before I send you all to a dimension with my father and Happy!" said Raven looking up from her book.

"No I don't need to see Mr. Strawberry dude again." said BB changing mood and shut up as quickly as possible.

Ok," Robin said pulling back a lever making the T-ship go back in the air, "Let's go."

The titans were now flying over Morocco.

"LAND!" BB yelled plastering himself to the window.

"Beast boy you did not find that beautiful trip over the water wonderful?" said Star who was pleased because of the things she saw out in the ocean.

"The ocean is fine but I prefer land." said BB while Raven pulled him off the window not raising her eyes from her book.

"Sit down animal boy." Raven said putting him back in his seat.

"I estimate about 10min before we need to land the ship and hide it. Remember, we are trying to blend in, that's why we got all the clothes we did and NO POWERS!" said Robin being very stern so they would listen. They all agreed that they would not use there powers, and landed the T-ship. Cyborg put a cloaking device on the T-ship and they walked into the market.


	3. annoying fans

This chapter hopefully is better. I do not own Teen Titans and i got some ideas for this from Starteller794's comic. ( which you guys will probably never see.).

The desert: chapter 3

"My princess I have returned," said Desert Storm, kneeling down to a shrine of the light princess. " And I have brought your Light Heart back, Princess Britannia, please forgive me for taking so long." as he walked up to the shrine and up the light heart in its stop.

"Princess Celina, I am going to find yours next, but I just had to do her first. (Between you and me she is my favorite) but I have a lead, someone is claiming to have it in a market nearby. I will return my ladies." he said as he dissolved into the floor.

"Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious," said Robin who was in a long brown trench coat a cream shirt and brown Dockers and suspenders with a brown hat.

All the Titans were wearing different outfits then normal. Beast boy was wearing the same thing as Robin; Cyborg was wearing a ground length coat that he kept buttoned. Starfire had on a brown mini skirt that ties up the side and a brown low cut tank, and Raven turned in her blue cloak for a brown one.

Robin turned around to look at his team and saw Star's outfit.

"Star you look good." he said stunned as she blushed.

"Thank you my Robin." Star said trying to be modest.

"That's funny, Robin I thought you would have hated that outfit." said BB crossing his arms.

"Why would I hate it?" he said while thinking of reasons why he wouldn't._** Is he crazy look at that cleavage!!!**_

**"**_Because_ there is no way you can get in that skirt." said BB sticking out his tongue. Robin grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the nearest brick wall.

"Let's go." Robin said, stomping forward.

As they went farther into the market, it got larger and larger. There were multiple tunnels leading to different parts of the bizarre. All around them was walls of bricks. Some had holes in them where some stores were at and others were under canopies. There were stores for just everything you could want. They walked though a tunnel and on the other side were many jewelry stores.

"If you see anything that looks like that picture or hear anything, let me know." said Robin continuing to walk down the dusty dirt path. They walked up to a canopied table with a weird old man was behind it. The table was filled with beautiful expensive looking jewelry.

"May I help you young people?" the owner asked. He was dressed in a tan robe with a weird shaped hat.

Starfire deicide to speak, "Have you ever heard of the Light Heart or the Dark Heart?" she asked kindly. He gave her a weird look, almost like he didn't understand.

"You…you…you better leave." he said, "I can not help you." he said as he hid under his table. They all walked away from the table.

"I don't think that people around here are going to want the hearts." said Cyborg.

"Or it could have been just Star's outfit." said BB laughing as everyone glared at him. "What?"

"We will come straight out and ask one more person if it doesn't work then we will have to be more careful." said Robin looking around. They walked down to another store on the other side of this area of the bizarre. The owner of this bizarre was a woman, she had long black hair and was as tall as Starfire, and she also wore about the same thing as Star. At the table were two girls. They both had longer brown hair and one was taller then the other. They were both picking up jewelry and trying it on.

The taller girl turned around and froze. Her eyes went straight to Raven. The other girl turned around to. She also looked stunned but not in the same way as the other girl. At the same time the two girls yelled, "THE TEEN TI-!" Robin quickly grabbed the girl's mouths.

"Shhh- was undercover." said BB and the others nodded. Robin let the girls go and that's when the taller one attacked. She jumped on to Raven and tackled her to the ground.

"Chelsea!! Get off of her!" The shorter girl told the one that apparently was named Chelsea. But it didn't help. The girl started licking Raven. The other titans looked at her in disgust then looked at the other girl. The other girl just shrugged. They finally got the deranged girl off of Raven.

"That was a very weird feeling, I'm glad I'm not afraid of spit." Raven said standing up and brushing herself off.

"BAD! Chelsea you know you can't attack people, well unless there bad guys then you can." said the girl.

"Speaking of bad guys," said Robin, "have you heard about any around here or anything about the Light heart or Dark heart?"

"Uhh… Yes I have heard that there is a guy from Egypt who named Desert Storm who says he has this so called Light Heart," the girl said who was still holding Chelsea by the shirt because she was trying to go after Raven again, who at this point was hiding behind Star.

"Do you know anything else?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't think so." she said letting go of Chelsea who had settled down.

"Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven." the crazed girl said running after Raven who tried fleeing but it didn't work with the girl around her legs

"Uhh can I go look around while you talk to them?" asked Raven trying to pry the girl off of her legs.

"Sure Raven just stay near here." said Robin watching the girl cling for dear life.

She still clung with all of her might. "DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU!"


	4. Desert Storm

Sorry its been so long I was on vacation without a computer. Shasta is totally Starteller794's character and if u are reading her story to he will be put in soon.

Chapter 4

Raven walked up to a table were there was many different things, from pottery to jewelry and some random things. She saw a broach lying on the table. It was a skull looking one. She studied it for a minute as it brought back familiar feelings. It looked exactly like Shasta's Broach. Shasta was her best friend and lover back on Azerath. All of a sudden there came a breathing noise from behind her. She was afraid to turn around, because she knew what was behind her.

"It…. It… looks like Shasta's," Chelsea said from behind her eyes growing very wide. Raven hit her head. Then looked up surprisingly. She turned around and faced the girl.

"How do you know about Shasta?" she said

"Psht besides the fact I created him, did you forget I stalk you," she said with a smile, grabbing ravens cloak and smelling it. Raven looked at the girl, "and by the way Shasta is really, really hot."

"Shasta is mine!" Raven said as her hands started to glow.

"No, he's mine," said the fan girl picking up a stick. "I mean I created him!"

"Oh come on you didn't create him," the in furied Titan said.

"Who said?" the girl asked crossing her arms. The other titans and the girl walked over and saw the girls.

"What's wrong," Robin said with a sigh.

"This girl says she created Shasta!" said Raven.

"And I did," Chelsea said sticking out her tongue.

"Raven you can't hurt the girl," said Starfire pleading with Raven

"And why is that?" said Raven powering up

"You can't hurt this innocent girl and you can't use your powers." said Starfire. Raven calmed down and powered down.

"Its ok I still love you," said the crazed girl hugging her stalkie.

"Can we just go now," said Raven annoyed

"Yes, we have another store I got a hint about," said Robin looking at Raven. The Titans said good bye to there new friends and followed the map to the store that said they had the Dark Heart. They went through many tunnels and were lead deeper into the brick market place.

Desert Storm walked into the market place. He was well known around the area and no problem walking in as his normal self. He walked straight into a tunnel and walked straight to a fancy looking store. He walked in and inside was tons of rugs and blankets. Even though the walls were all brick it was very welcoming. He walked up to a to the guard and said a password. The guard let him in and he walked into a room with tons of expensive things. He walked up to the clerk.

"I hear you have the Dark Heart." said Desert Storm

"Maybe, maybe not, why?" said the scary man.

"I will pay you, twice whats its worth." said the Half Mummy, half invisible villain.

"Since when do you pay for things?" said the clerk.

"I really need that stone," said Desert Storm. The clerk walked over and opened a safe and pulled out a purple object. HE brought the purple jewel to the villain.

"This is the Dark Heart," said the clerk holding it out to Desert Storm.

" Ah, this is the jewel I have spent half my life looking for he said looking carefully at the beautiful rock in the palm of the clerk, " I will pay you -," he said reaching for the jewel and taking it , " NEVER" he said as he pulled in sand and made a sandstorm in the building. He pulled out a stun gun he had stole from some fat guy in a tiny old car who he raced against and one. He shot the clerk and ran for the door, he quickly left the secret room and went back into the main room and stunned the guard. He then ran out into the street and made another sandstorm.

The Titans were standing out side the building and saw what was going on.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled and everyone flung into action. Starfire quickly threw Starbolts at the weird looking man. He saw them and shot sand from his hands in there direction. They all dodged the rays of sand and Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and ran toward the man ramming him into a near by wall. Raven Through some nearby pottery at him and Cyborg Shot his sonic cannon. The bad Guy was now lying on the ground stunned. Robin quickly went to the man and grabbed him, and tried to take the jewel, but could not get it.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Robin yelled shaking him.

"2 words," said the villain still holding the jewel and pushing a button on his hidden gun. "Desert Storm!" he said shooting Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy and then dissolving into the ground. The three titans rose and seemed to be unfazed by the stunning shot.

" Are you guys ok?" Robin asked running back to his team.

" I feel no different," said Starfire, and Raven and BB agreed.

" Well I think we just found our guy," said Robin Scratching his head.


	5. No Flying

uhhh. I don't think there is anything to say except I dont own Teen Titans.

Chapter5

"His name is Desert Storm; he lives in an unknown pyramid in Egypt. He is known around this part for stealing and selling rare jewels," said the clerk who had been robbed by the sand guy. "He can just dissolve into the ground so he is really hard to find."

"Does he have any other powers besides dissolving into the ground?" asked Cyborg taking note of every detail.

"Well you saw that he can make sandstorms and he can also shot stuff out of his hands and make things out of sand." continued the clerk.

"And that gun he had was that just a stun gun?" asked Raven making sure she didn't have something weird happening inside her.

"To my knowledge it is," said the clerk closing the vault which he had opened earlier to get the Dark heart out of. "Can I count on your help to get the Purple Heart back?"

"Of course," said Robin, "But are u supposes to have the light heart, shouldn't it be in a museum and not for sale?"

The clerk looked at them with big eyes , " If I'm suppose to have it is not up to question right now, to help you I will send you to a friend of mine who can give you some of his extra stock to help you with your search,"

The Clerk walked them down to a store full of basic supplies. It looked like an old fashion small grocery store. The clerk went up to a man and started talking. Beast Boy went straight to a shelf full of toys. He picked up a small stuffed animal and started making it squeak.

"Hahahahaha Raven looks at this thing it squeaks" said BB who was easily amused by the toy.

"Why do I care," Raven said not even turning in his direction. She walked over to where a few books and magazines were.

Star went to the medicines. She walked over and started looking at tons of small brown bottles. Next to the bottles were some boxes. "Robin what are these boxes?" Star asked Robin as he walked in her direction. "I remember seeing these in your room." Star continued as Robin got to her. He looked down and froze. He was looking down at a Trojans box.

"Uhhhhhh, I will explain when we get home," said Robin thinking he could take advantage of that situation.

"Ok," said the clerk walking back to the area were the titans were, "My friend her can give you a few supplies for your trip." The other store owner walked up to next to the first clerk.

"Sadly I can't give you much," said the second store owner. "What I can give you is 1 sword, 5 canteens of water, I bottle of medicine for fatigue, 1 for dehydration, 1 bottle of poison antidote, some bags of dried fruit, and some chocolate, 5 handkerchiefs, one rope and 2 pars of sunglasses."

"And I can give you one camel." said the first clerk.

" That should be good, I don't even think we are going to need the camel, I think were just going to fly have Starfire Raven and BB fly us there." said Robin.

The Titans grabbed the supplies and headed out of the market and into the endless pit of sand. It was noon and the sun was at its hottest. There was nothing but sand that surrounded them as they headed farther into the unknown and the scene of the market was slowly disappearing.

"Ok time to fly team," said Robin grabbing stars hand. Starfire thought of her happy thought and took off, but immediately fell to the ground. She tried a different thought and tried again but she fell to the ground again in defeat.

"Friends, I can not fly," she said as she sat in heap on the ground. Raven then tried to fly but came crashing down on her head.

"I can't fly either", she said standing up and shaking off the pain.

BB turned into a bird and also fell to the ground. He turned into a bat and tried again still no luck. "Dude, why can't we fly?" asked BB scratching his head.

"The gun that he shot you with and we thought did nothing to you, it must have temporarily stopped your transporting abilities." said Cyborg.

"You mean we have to walk all the way to this guys place, in this hot place with all these bad things out here." said BB running in a circle around the Titans holding his head. "We are going to die! We are going to die of heat stroke or, or of dehydration, or were going to go insane and eat each other."

"We are The Teen Titans, if we can defeat Trigon and all those other guys then we can survive a small stay in the desert," said Robin trying to calm down the freaking out green thing who was still running circles around them.

"Besides who would want to eat you?" said Raven looking at the Titan, "and you were already insane. So you don't have to worry about that."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Starfire.

" Well if we keep walking this way we are going to end up heading into Egypt and just hope we find a town," said Cyborg, " That's about the only thing we can do, especially since my tracker is not working, were to out in the middle of nowhere."

"We will survive I promise," said Robin looking at his team. "If we don't make it out alive then you can kill me." He continuing hoping they would not notice that didn't make since.

"If we get stuck out here for over a day you will have a horrible painful slow death that will entertain the rest of us." said Raven looking at the fellow Titan.

They continued to walk into the unknown sand trap. The farther they got in the less vegetation they started to see.

"So…. Hungry, can't go on," said BB as he collapsed on to the ground

"Beast Boy we have been walking for two hours and we gave you a piece of dried food 10minutes ago." said Robin who was tired of the idiots wining.

"Yah little grass stain, shut up and just walk." Cyborg yelled at him.

Starfire had not said a word since they started. She was very depressed by the thought of not being able to fly and thought she did not deserve to be a tameranian. Raven was also put up with Beast Boys Wining and was about 2minutes away from just burrowing him in the sad and leavening him there. Cyborg had been trying to fix his systems while walking, and Robin was just trying not to be confused and not walk in circles.

" Water….. Need water," BB said trying to test the patients of his fellow mates. " Ahhhh!" he managed to get out before his mouth was full of sand from Raven.


	6. RAVEN NOOO!

This Chapter was really fun, It is fun to make characters out of character. This Chapter was inspired by the episode The Desert of Avatar. The just keep walking song was inspired by the dory's just keep swimming song. And after you read this please tell me if I should I have another chapter like this one or not? Please tell me.

Chapter 6

After spending 3 days in the desert the titans were starting to run low on food. The Titans had split up the food evenly and gave every one a fair share, and were allowed to eat how much when every they wanted. Some had been more sensible then others, Most of the titans had at least half of there food except for one. And it wasn't the one you would think.

Raven looked at the green changeling who was eating some of his dried dates. _Man I wish I had some. I guess I shouldn't have eaten all my food on the first day._ Recently Raven had started to fall behind and had to stop and take breaks.

"Raven do you need some food?" asked Robin looking back at the stumbling Titan.

"No, I don't need any," said raven managing to look up from the sand to Robin's face. _I couldn't possibly take one of the others food, they need it._

"Raven, then why don't you come drink some of this fatigue medicine they gave us to raise your strength," The masked titan continued.

"Now that's ok," said Raven moving towards Robin and stealing the tiny bottle and started to drink it.

"Raven, wait the guy said not to drink it all!" Robin said reaching for the bottle, but it was to late the dark titan had drunken all of the liquid in the bottle, " he said it could have bad side affects," he continued to say as he stared at the titan who was now trying to lick the bottle clean.

Robin took back the bottle and turned to the back of the bottle to see the side affects. "If too much is taken it may cause hallucinations, fainting, blindness, and extreme hyperness," Robin said hitting his head," Just what we need." putting the bottle back into his pocket.

"Oh come on Robin it can't be that bad," said Raven marching forward and tripping over a big rock.

"Oh, Raven are you ok," said Star running up next to her and helping her up.

"I'm fine, let's just keep walking," Raven said brushing her self off. The Titans started to walk farther into the unknown land of sand.

" OH, Just keep walking, just keep Walking, Walking, Walking, Just keep walking," sang Raven Who was now leading the rest of them.

"Raven! Shut up!" said BB covering his ears to shield him self from Raven's Horrible singing.

" OK," she shouted as she fell to the ground.

" Raven!" The rest of them yelled. All of them ran over to her.

"Her vital signs are ok, she just fainted," said Cyborg reading his arm scanner.

"Raven, we must save her," said BB falling to the ground and weeping. "I know I will save her myself," he continued as he tried to puff out his chest like a super hero "I will give her CPR,"

"Beast Boy, if she fainted she doesn't need it," said Cyborg.

"You don't know that" BB said shaking his finger.

"Ok, it will be your funeral not mine," said Cyborg

Beast Boy looked at her and started to give her a breath, but that quickly changed. Raven grabbed the green boy and pulled him into a lip look. Raven kept the him down for 5 minutes before stopping for air. Beast boy sat there in a weird daze while the rest of them sat there stunned.

Raven started laughing. "Did you really faint?" asked Robin

"Yes, but I woke up when my little beast buddy was all in cyborg face," she said half serious attitude and half laughing.

"Beast Buddy?" Starfire asked in her normal confused tone, "Isn't his name Beast boy?"

"Raven are you sure your ok?" asked Robin who was sure that they should put Raven in a straight jacket.

"Of course I am," said the weird insane Raven hopping up and punching Robins arm. "Why wouldn't I be Sparrow?"

"Uh, Raven, my name is Robin," he said slowly moving away from her.

"Oh it's all the same, there all fish," said Raven walking forward as if nothing had happened.

"If you say so," said Robin scratching his head.

"Oh look at that snow man!" Raven yelled running towards a random just there bush. " I love you snow man, I am going to name you Terra," she continued as she hugged it.

"Dude, two things, one that's a bush, and two you hate terra," said BB

"What do you mean I hate terra?" asked as she turned and faced her friends, "Me and Terra went to a dance and made out." The titans stared at her

" I don't think you did," said Starfire, "there were no dances of any kind and you are not….. Uh what's that word?"

" Lesbian," said Robin

"That, yah" said Star.

" What do you mean, of course I am didn't you see me make out with my beast buddy?" said Raven

" That makes you not ," said Robin

" psht, Yah right," said Raven rolling her eyes as she walked back to them and away from the plant. "What ever makes you happy," she said and started to move forward again. She took two steps forward and fainted again.

" She fainted again," Starfire sighed.

" I'm going to give her CPR," said Beast Boy acting sexy. All the others just rolled there eyes and sat down where they were at. Beast boy bent down expecting the same thing to happen, but it wasn't . This time Raven Wrapped her hole body around him and pulled him down on to her. The other Titans quickly scurried to the other side of a big rock so they could not she what was going to happen next.


	7. the nasty brown stuff

Ouch, my legs hurt too much DDR. Anyway this chapter is REALLY, REALLY messed up. I warn you. If you don't want freaked out then don't read. I even freaked myself out with what I did to poor Raven. Starteller don't kill me.

Chapter 7

"Oh, come on my wonderful friends you have to sing with me," said Raven looking at her friends with cute puppy dog eyes. "Come on just one round of Old McDonald had a Farm, PLEASE!" she continued now on the ground pleating.

"Fine," Mumbled Robin.

"Good! Now all of u must join in, Old McDonald had a farm eieio," The tone death titan started to sing.

"Old McDonald had a farm eieio," Starfire happily jumped in.

"Eieio," Robin said under his breath. BB and Cyborg just stood there not making a peep."I can't hear you," said Raven popping up in front of Robin.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed in surprise of the person who was about three inches from his face. "Fine, Old McDonald had a farm eieio."

"There you go Perch," said Raven patting the black haired titan on the head.

"It's Robin R-O-B-I-N, not sparrow, Crow, Penguin, or Perch. Perch isn't even a Bird," Robin said, making himself clear.

"What do you mean Perch is not a bird, it is to. Those other things aren't remember there fish you silly," Raven said touching robins nose. Robin just looked at her. "Its ok Robin I forgive you," she said going back to her lead position at the front of the pack.

They had been walking for a day since Raven took the medicine but there had been no signs of the medicine wearing off. So far she had ran into ten rocks, started singing 7 times, hugged and or kissed 3 random things and fainted well at least twenty times, after that they just gave up count.

"Oh my, what is this weird brown stuff?" Raven said looking at the ground and falling to her knees. She picked a little bit of it up. "It's squishy and has a very weird smell." The other titans looked at her in fear of her doing something like throwing it or worse. "It looks like little chocolates. I think I am going to eat some."

"NOOO!" all the titans yelled at once, but it was too late she had put the nasty dropping in her mouth.

"Ummm, It tastes good," The Disturbing titan said smiling. "I am going to eat more," she continued putting another one in her mouth. The rest of the titans just fainted.

The titans sat on the ground waiting for Raven to wake up. After eating the disturbing brown "stuff" she had fainted again. Beast Boy was kneeling over her. He still wasn't tired of that wake up surprise. It was different every time. The other titan just sat there. Starfire was sitting there describing something about tameran to Robin, but Robin was only half way listening. He sat there head resting on his hand thinking._ Man I wish star was like this messed up Raven, well at least after she wakes up from her faints. I WANT SOME LOVE!_

"So that is how Glorfcas are made," said Starfire wrapping up her so uninteresting story. Cyborg had lost interest in this story long ago and had fallen asleep.

"Oh come on Raven wake up!"" BB yelled in the unconscious titan's ear, grabbing her arm and shaking it.

"Ok, "she said pulling BB into her normal make out and sometimes more. The Starfire and Robin stood up; they knew they would be back on the move soon. Robin kicked Cyborg lightly to wake him up. He quickly shook his sleepiness off and got up. A few minutes later Raven separated and got up.

"Wow, that's fun," Raven said giggling.

"Tell me about it," BB said still half in shock, even thought he knew it was going to happen.

"Ok Time to move again," Robin sighed, "I think we can get another mile today before we stop for today."

"Ah come on can't we do two or three miles," Raven asked as she started walking.

"It depends," Robin said rolling his eyes.

"Yay!" she said continuing forward, about thirty feet ahead of the rest.

"Robin I have a question," said Star as she walked up and caught up with Robin.

"Yes Star," Robin said in reply.

"What will happen to Raven after the medicine wears off?" she continued

"I don't know Star, I don't know," he said with a worried look. He never thought of that would she be ok and back to her normal self or would she become worse then she was because of withdraw. All of a sudden a black stream of energy came back and made Beast Boy fly backwards.

" AHH!" He screamed flying backwards. "Raven that was not funny, that hurt."

"Ops, I guess I have been too emotional, but I can't help it," She said starting to giggle. "Besides buck up my little buddy its just sand. It's not like its tons of tiny really hot pieces of rock." Every one rolled there eyes.

"Couldn't she have kept her common since?" Robin said yelled to the sky, "or at least some of it." Robin looks to Starfire then looks forward again to see Raven hopping up and down.

All of a sudden Raven stopped in her tracks and turned around. She walked back to her friends and walked up to Beast Boy. She starts putting her hands all over him. "Uhh, Raven what are you doing," asked the confused but happy boy, "Not that I don't like it,"

"I know you want me boy and I want you," the lust struck titan said batting her eyelashes. "Do you want a blow job?"

"Uhhhh," BB said in amazement, "YE-"

"Raven get back up in front NOW!" said Robin grabbing her and pushing her back in front rolling his eyes, _MAN why can't Star be like That_

"Fine, But BB you know my number," said she said turning back around and winking. "Uh," she randomly burst out as she ran into a cactus.


	8. Bite

Ok, this chapter is not my normal writing. I just wrote and this is and its just what I got, If you like it let me know if you don't let me know. I have no idea how much I am going to write like this in the future. Any way this chapter is more romance/tragedy but it will get better, and don't worry no one dies. Maybe it's because I just came out of a depression, but I don't really know for sure.

Chapter 8

"Oh look at that pretty waterfall," said Raven pointing in to the Purplish, pinkish, orangish, of the sunset. The sun appeared to be halfway in the ground now. Every night two titans slept and two kept watch while Raven kind of did what she wanted. No one really asked Raven to do anything because they knew it would be a lost cause. All the titans had learned to ignore the crazy Raven, only really paying attention enough to make sure she didn't get hurt. "See it's Big and orange and yellow and red. I think there's blood in it."

"Raven, stop walking," Robin Managed to get out. All the Titans, well except for Raven, were tired and were slacking behind by a greater distance then they use to be. "We need to stop here for the night Raven," he continued as he fell to the ground. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, I think it's your guys turn to sleep."

"Man, are you sure it looks like you need sleep more then I do," Cyborg said sitting down on one side of Robin and Star sitting on the other side.

"Yah, Star can you handle it?" Robin asked all droopy eyed.

"Yes, wonderful Robin, and even if I couldn't I still would do it for you." She said with compassion, leaning her head on Robin.

"Ok, if you guys can handle it," Cyborg said laying down looking at the stars above. All the Titans had grown fond of seeing the stars every night. Cyborg saw BB lying down next to him already asleep. He Glanced at Robin and Star who were holding each other on a nearby rock; he could see the silhouette of Raven in the distance. It looked like she was trying to catch something that was floating in the sky. Slowly she got farther away, and the farther she got the more he became less aware of were he and what was going on and became more in tune with his inner hopes and fantasies as he started to dream.

Robin and Starfire had moved to a near by rock so they would not disturb there fellow titans. They were doing one of the many things that they knew for sure would keep them awake. Again and again there lips met, Deeper and more passionate each time. Both of them savoring everything, from the timing of each touch and breath to where there bodies were touching.

Robin pulled apart; he could since that something was wrong. He looked at Starfire who had realized that something was wrong to. He looked at the sleeping titans. He then realized what was wrong. Raven had disappeared. Robin quickly stood up. "Raven, she's gone," he said pulling Star up by the hand. "We have to go find her."

"But what about Cyborg and Beast Boy," She said looking at the two titans on the ground.

"Well start a fire that will keep the animals away, and will help us find our way back here. And maybe if we luck out Raven will see it and come back," Robin said falling to the ground and starting to rub two sticks together. "Star look around here for some sticks or dry brush, anything!" he said rubbing the stick back and forth as fast as he could. Star quickly walked away from him to get sticks.

They had managed to make a fire and had tons of dried grass to keep it going. They walked off into the night in search to find Raven.

Raven was following a little tiny beetle she had seen fly by her. It had a shiny exoskeleton so she could see it in the glow of the moon. While in mid chase of this bug she saw something else that interested her. She looked over and saw a weird shaped S thing on a rock. She walked over to it and sat down about three feet away. It's seemed to be alive. It hissed at her.

"Auhhhhh, you are so cute. I think I am going to name u Diamond because of all the diamonds on your back."

"Raven! Stay right there," she heard from a distance. She stood up in surprise of the voice. All of a sudden Robin and Starfire ran up to her. It had been Robin's voice she heard.

"What are you guys doing here, I left you back at the apartment," Raven said looking at them in surprise. They both rolled her eyes. "Anyway look what I found," she continued as she pointed at the rock with the snake. "It's a big worm; I named it Diamond because of all of them on her back. Robin looked at her with a scared look. _Oh, please just let it be a stick and not what I think it is._ All of a sudden they heard a rattle. Starfire bent down to look at the worm.

"Oh, look at you, you are so cute Diamond," she said reaching out to pet the "worm".

"NO!" Robin yelled but it was too late.

The snake had leapt up and out and had bit Star on the face. It quickly let go and scurried under a rock next to the one it was on, and Starfire fell to the ground. Robin quickly fell to his knees and held his love in his arms. "Starfire can you hear me!" he said shaking her. She opened her eyes then closed her eyes again.

Starfire felt a huge throbbing pain on her nose. Slowly the pain was spreading through her face. Distantly she could hear a voice, it sounded like it was talking to her. She managed to open her eyes part way and could see a blurry outline of what looked to be Robin, but she did not have enough time to know for sure before she fell into an unconscious state.

Robin tied a string to his wrist and to Raven's. He then grabbed Starfire and started running back to the campsite. He knew if not treated quickly this bite could be fatal. Raven followed humming some song.

He made record time getting back to camp. He saw Cyborg sitting next to the fire. As soon as he got within 5 feet of the fire he put Starfire down and headed toward his bag.

"Robin, what's going on?" Cyborg asked looking at the unconscious Tameranian on the ground.

Robin went crazy looking for the little bottle of elixir. "Snake," was the only word he got out. He found the bottle and read the back. **Antidote will stop all fatal symptoms from every kind of poisonous animal. IT will not relief all symptoms and might cause extreme drowsiness. **

He quickly unscrewed the bottle and gave some of the elixir to his princess. For once Raven realized something bad was going on. "Will she be ok?" Raven asked sitting down next to her unconscious friend and her holder.


	9. emotions 1 raven 0

Ok this chapter is written a lot like the one before this. I warn you there is a very weird disturbing scene in this. I scared myself when I wrote it. I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 9

All the titans were now sitting around the fire. Raven was sitting there quietly. She was sad. She looked like she had realized she had caused this. Beast Boy was just as hurt, he couldn't believe one of his friends was the one to do this. Cyborg kept running tests to make sure her life signs weren't dropping. Robin sat there completely still, Emotionless. He couldn't stand the loss of Star, he just couldn't fathom it. _She can't Die! She just can't I need her, she needs me. We need each other._ He looked at all of his fellow titans. Raven had passed out again. She was on the on the other side of the fire. BB was crawling over to rescue her. Robin looked down at the love of his life's face. He bent down putting his face next to hers. It appeared so lifeless and cold. He stroked the side of her face. "I promise everything will be alright Star. I will make everything better." He said picking her up and putting her in his lap.

"Robin, you should really get some sleep," said Cyborg who had sat there and watched Robin.

Robin gave him a glaring look. "There is no possible way I am going to sleep! And I won't until I know for a fact she's better!" he then eased his look and looked back down at the blob of motionlessness on his lap.

Cyborg had wakened up to see a fire and no one there, but he never thought it could lead to this. Robin's distress and Grieving, Beast boys overwhelmed and sadness, Ravens guilt, and halfway normalness. Along with his own sadness.

Beast Boy was over top of Raven. He still wanted his make out even thought Starfire might die. He looked back over the fire to see the sadness looming on the other side. He tuned back to Raven. He wondered if she was dreaming anything, if at this moment she was turning back to normal. In a way she wished she stay like this forever, she was awesome and the fainting was awesome to. But he wanted her to become normal so she could help Star. She woke up and pulled him into a lip lock. _I guess she isn't normal yet._Raven grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and dragged him farther a way from the fire.

She pulled him as she crawled to a hidden place from where the other titans were, but not to far from the fire so they could still halfway see. Beast Boy kneeled there in disbelief. Raven came up in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's have some fun to make us happy again," Raven said coming in and kissing his neck.

"But is that right," Best boy asked the Raven who was confused why. "I mean should we with Starfire in this state and Robin going all crazy."

"Of course we should," she said rubbing all over his chest. "It is our right; they probably just want us out of the way anyway. And its , we can do what ever we want when ever we want."

Beast boy had no time to ask anything else. Raven pulled him into another lip lock. This one was different then the others. It was more passionate and lusting. Her hands slowly moved from around his neck to his chest and he found them undoing his shirt. He moved slightly to help Raven get the shirt off of him. Ravens cloak was thrown off about two feet away. She pulled apart just long enough and put it back on. She then went back to kissing him and lead BB's hands to her chest. He slowly got Ravens cloths off of her. She wrapped both of them in her cloak and conitued with Beast boy. Hands everywhere, moaning, and fun was there time spent that night.

Ok I just scared myself. Lets skip now and go to morning, and if you don't like it too bad. I love romance and love and being in love and stuff, but that's too much for me.

Everyone had fallen asleep, not willingly but they did. Cyborg was leaning on a rock; BB and Raven were asleep next to each other where they were the night before. Even Robin had fallen asleep; he was lying next to Starfire holding her.

Starfire woke up, she was still every weak and could not do much. She could just see things in a blurry way. She didn't have enough strength to move her head. All she could see was the blue sky above her. She could feel something or someone on her. "Robin," she managed to get out. Robin looked up from his nap.

"Starfire," he said kissing her cheek, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," she mumbled out, as Robin put her back in his lap.

"Well you don't have to talk, save your energy.' He said hugging her.

Cyborg looked up to see where the noise came from. "Starfire!" he said walking over and started talking to her while he scanned her vital signs.

Raven and BB popped up from behind the rock Cyborg was sleeping one. "Starfire," they yelled at once. They were both dressed now and walked back over to the titans. Raven walks over to Star and sat down.

"I'm really sorry that it was my worm that did this to you, don't worry though I had him locked in a toilet." said Raven shaking her head up and down.

"I forgive you Rav-" Starfire managed to get out before falling unconscious. Robin touching her face and his smile was her last memory before all sight was gone.

"Robin I really am sorry," said Raven crying.

"We know Raven we don't blame you," said Robin with a soft glance, "We never did blame you,"

Raven just sat there and cried. Beast boy sat down next to her and comforted her. He looked up at Robin who just gave him a I don't know glance.

The Titans decided to keep walking even thought both girls were in messed up states. Raven was again walking out in front and Cyborg was taking his turn holding Star.

"Something is wrong with Raven!" BB said to Robin who were farther behind so Raven couldn't here them.

"No really!" said Robin rolling his eyes.

"No something else," Beast boy said Flailing his arms around. , "I mean I think her emotions are running free," Robin looked at him. "Think about it. She has been happy, and last night I met lust, and then this morning timid," Robin still just looked at him. "What you don't believe me?"

"Not that, You met Lust," he said still with a smile.

"Yes I did and I'm not going into details," he said rolling his eyes.

"I guess you could be right. Maybe Raven's emotions found out about her state and are taking advantage of her." Robin continued as he looked up at Raven who was all happy again.


	10. Camel Pie with scorpion

Don't you hate it when people say there your friends then just turn on you and steal almost all your friends and try to turn you against your boyfriend. And have fun turning your life into hell. Sorry just had to put that I'm not having such a hot day. I do not own Teen Titans, and Shasta who again is only mentioned is Starteller's. Which by the way I want to thank her for not turning on me , and same to my fans, but you dont know the girl anyway, but Thanks all of you for making things better.

Chapter 10

Starfire was now awake but was not strong enough to walk. Right now she was riding on BB (perverts) who had turned into a camel. Robin was talking to Cyborg; Raven was out front flailing a stick challenging any object, even though most were inanimate object. "Ha take that you- you robber."

"So you guys think that Raven's emotions are taking advantage of her," said Cyborg talking to Robin.

"We think so; at least the ones who are meaner and want to be dominating. So we have reason to think all of them will come out especially Knowledge. Even thought she's the one we need." said Robin with a sigh.

By this time the sun was out and things were heated back up. The air temperature seemed to be at least a 120 degrees and the sand was probably 150 degrees. Cyborg looked all the way around him looking for some type of civilization. "I guess it's possible," he continued.

"We think that that's why she has not returned to normal," Robin continued to explain his theory.

"So if this is the problem then how do we get here back?" said Cyborg looking at the fake sword fighting Titan.

"I don't think we can do anything," Robin said with a sigh, "I think she has to just fight herself and all we can do is just sit here and take care of her body that she can't control.

Cyborg stopped and sat down. The heat was starting to wear down his systems. Robin stopped next to him. BB pulled up to them and stopped. Robin came over and helped Starfire get off of her ride. She lightly giggled. Robin smiled, it was nice to see her happy. She helped her down to a big rock next to the one Cyborg was on.

After helping Star down he sat down himself next to her. He put his arm around her and she leaned on him. Raven came back over to her friends. She looked at Robin and Star and started to cry. BB came over and comforted her.

"What's wrong?" he asked hugging her. She sniffled and looked at him.

"Robin and star, they, they," she got out before falling into his shoulder. Beast Boy didn't try to find out anymore he just tried to comfort her. He had an idea of what might have made her upset.

"It's ok, you have me," he said kissing her head

"Yah, your right. And I have Shasta," she said hugging him back.

BB looked at her in shock. "Who's Shasta?" he said to himself.

Raven looked up at him then around at the others. "He is mine, you hear me mine!" she said with an evil laugh dragging him away.

"Ok, that was weird," said Cyborg confused.

"That must have been jealousy," Robin said scratching his head.

"So let's see," Robin said to BB. "We have met Happy, Timid, Brave, Lust, love, and jealousy. What does that leave?"

"Uh Rude and and, O CRAP," BB stated in fear. "And Rage."

Robin looked at Beast boy. _Well we still have rude_ , _maybe rage wont come out, what am I saying of course rage is going to come out, she's the one most likely to come out._ "Well when do you think rage will come out?"

"I don't have any idea."

"Land ho," called Cyborg from in front of them. He pointed to a small group of tents.

"Dude it's all land," he said making cups around his eyes trying to see what Cyborg was talking about. "Your right, LAND HO!"

Starfire was still weak from her experience, but was now even walking on her own. Her nose had swelled up and there were still occasional waves of pain. In her mind she was forever in her beloved's debt. She loved Robin and now she loved him more. She was tired of this place full of sand and weird dangerous animals. She wanted to get home and repay Robin for his debt; in a way that she knew would please him.

The titans walked into the quant little village. It was a lot smaller then where they began. Everywhere you looked there were big bright tents. Most were big and were enclosed. On the out side were signs in a different language. They walked up to a tent with a big sign out font.

"Can any of you read this?" asked Robin confused. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast boy all shook there heads.

"It says, restaurant, silly," said raven giggling," You guys didn't know that?" they all shook there heads. "Well I guess I'm cool like that." she continued as she flipped her hair.

They all went in. Inside there was a counter with stuff, and in font of it was a small sitting area. On the other side there was a small store with some food and medicine objects along with souvenirs.

"Hello travelers can I interest you in having a seat," a tall guy with black curly hair popped out of no where. The titans accepted and followed him to a table. "Here are your menus and I will be back to get your orders." the man said walking away.

They all looked at the menu, surprisingly it was in English. "I'm getting this dung beetle soup," said Cyborg, the others looked at him. "What it sounds good."

"I'm going to have this cactus thing," BB blurted pointing at the menu.

"Uh I think I'm just going to get a grilled cheese," Robin said.

"I agree," said Starfire.

"I am going to get the Camel pie with scorpion crust." Raven said with a big smile. The titans just looked at her blankly.


	11. captured

Sorry it has been along time since I have posted. I was stuck on the big battle and end, which will be next chapter. I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Desert Storm, Britannia, and Celina. And Starteller794 and I own the light and dark heart.

Chapter 10

The titans were now full and restocked. The titans had asked around and found out were Desert Storm was, and there was still no sign of Rage. The titans were told to go west and they would run into Desert's "lair". The sun was about at eye level and blinding them as they walked toward it.

"Are we there yet?" Starfire said panting. She was tired of this place.

"Do you see a building in front of us? No you don't does, that tell you," Cyborg practically yelled. He was also annoyed of this place and wanted to go home to real food and video games.

"Cyborg be nice," BB yelled from behind him. "We don't need you making things worse."

"Guys, come on. Just last a little bit longer, and then I promise we will never leave the tower again," Robin said trying to make everyone calm down.

"Personally, I don't see why you guys hate it here. I find it wonderful," said Raven hugging herself.

They kept walking until it was to dark to see. Then set up camp, hoping it was the last time they would have to.

Robin sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and sat there stunned. He shook Star so she would wake up to. She had the same reaction.

Cyborg looked at them, "Is that what I think it is?" he said looking back at what was in front of them. Beast boy had also woken up to see it. Right in front of them was a huge Pyramid with two statues out front. Beast Boy turned around and woke up Raven. All the titans stood up and walked closer to the magnificent block building. The two statues were girls. One had a darker appearance then the other. They was one on each side of the stairs and they were reaching for each other. Therefore, it pretty much created an archway.

"So you found me," said a voice. Desert storm appeared at the top of the stairs. He started walking down the stairs.

"Desert Storm! Tell us why you took the hearts. Why do you need them?" Robin yelled to him grabbing his battle staff.

"Do you really think I'm just going to come out and tell you," Desert Storm said with a laugh. "If I tell you I have to kill you." He said jumping down toward them and throwing a cage on them. The Titans fell to the ground from shock and force from the cage.

Robin felt a weird pain in his arm and fell uncurious. The other titans did to. Robin awoke to find himself tied up to a chair. He found that Starfire was on one side of him and BB on the other. He could she that Cyborg was in a steel cage about 10 feet away. On the other side of the room was a stone throne. In it Desert storm. On the wall farthest form them was two sarcophaguses.

Desert Storm got up and walked over to him. "How do you like my home," he said to Robin.

"It doesn't look like it's yours," Robin managed to get out even though the rope cut tightly a crossed his chest.

"Ah you mean the girls. True they use to live here, but I am now the only current live occupant." he said coming up and looking at Starfire. "But I wouldn't mind sharing it with you my lady," he continued as he stroked her face. She closed her eyes and turned her head.

"Don't Touch her!" Robin yelled.

"Oh, she must be yours," He said looking at him. He then looked at Beast Boy who had now awakened. "And I bet that other crazy girl is his," he said shaking his head. "You know how hard she was to knock out. I had to put twice as much stuff in her then I did the rest of you."

"Well right now she's kind of insane," said BB with a sigh, "She's not normally like that, at all."

"She's not," Cyborg, blurted from his cage.

"Are you talking about me!" she said perking up and then trying to kiss BB. She struggles and struggled to get free. "Ok this is not cool, not cool at all."

"What is she trying to do?" Desert Storm asked.

"Normally after she faints she kisses him," Robin said. "And trust me she has fainted a lot since we last met."

"What did she do drink a hole bottle of fatigue medicine?" Desert Storm said.

"Exactly," Robin and Beast Boy said at once. Desert hit his head.

"Any Way now that you all are awake it is time for you all to witness me becoming rich," Desert said walking to the case holding the stones.

"What exactly are you going to do and why did you need the stones?" Robin asked.

"Well since you guys are going to live here and be my slaves I guess there is no harm in telling you," Desert said walking back over to them. Robin rolled his eyes. They could all escape if they wanted to. "With these two hearts I will open up there vault and find all the riches I could ever want."

"They who?" Robin asked.

"You obviously didn't read about your subject very well," Desert said. "To give you the easier version. They are Princess Britannia and Princess Celina. They were Princesses of the same era who came from rivaling nations, but became friends. When there parents found out there were furious and sent the princesses to different parts of the world. When this happened, they both took a heart, the light heart Britannia's, and the dark heart Celina's. They also promised that when they became queens they would have the fighting stopped, and they did. They also combined the countries and ruled together. When they died, there bodies were buried and the hearts were separated so the vault, with there riches, could not be opened. However, as the price, the legend goes that there cannot rest until the hearts are reunited and can see each other one more time. So I plan to open the vault to take there riches," Desert continued.

"But aren't you worried that there spirits will come back and protect it?" Cyborg pointed out.

"Nah, besides I have been talking to them so there on my side," Desert said in reassurance.

"Sure," Robin mumbled under his breath. Desert Storm walked back to the Throne. Under the Thrown was two heart shaped holes. Above it was a riddle. **The Sun will show you the way, **it said.

"Uh, are any of you good at riddles?" Desert asked the Titans.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I can just let me out of these ropes,"

"Fine, but you better not pull any fast ones on me," Desert clarified.

"I won't," Robin said while Desert freed him from the rope. Robin walked over to it and read it aloud. "The Sun will show you the way," He thought for a second then rolled his eyes,_ could this have been any easier._ "They obviously meant like on a compass the one on the east which is where the sun rises is on the right, which the light heart goes there. Then the dark heart goes in the west or left where the sun sets."

"Thank you, now stand there while I put the stones in," Desert said running to it and pushing Robin out of the way. He put the hearts in there places and everything started to glow.


	12. The vase

Hello people, I am glad and sad to say this is the last chapter. I hope you like my story, and I hope that you like my ending, and I have made it so our two princesses will be back in other stories. I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own, Desert storm, Britannia, and Celina. And me and Starteller794 own the light and dark heart.

Chapter 11

The grounded started to sake. All the cracks in the walls were filling with light. The sarcophaguses opened and a light blob came from each one. The two lights swirled around the room playfully. It was almost like you could hear giggling in the distance. One of the lights was a light whitish pinkish color and the other was a purplish color.

They twirled and danced around the titans and all the stuff in the room. The giggling got louder as they continued to play. Finally with one more big shake the wall behind the thrown gave way to a huge room filled with sparkling gold, silver, and gems. Desert Storm Ran towards the door. Robin chased after him, but there was no need. The lights had stopped in front of the door, and blocked his entrance.

The lights now looked more like girls. They were very pretty and looked very powerful. "Who is trying to enter our vault?" asked the lighter girl of light.

"He is, he is trying to steal your fortune for his own personal gain," Robin spoke up.

"No I'm not, I am going to give it to museums," said Desert.

The darker girl came down and looked into his eyes. "No he's not; I can it in your eyes."

"I am Britannia and this is my best friend Celina, and in the name of our country we must command you, heartless guy to leave." said the light one. "If you don't leave immediately we can not be reasonable for what happens."

"You think I'm afraid of you," Desert said with a laugh, "Ha, you must be mistaken, I am going in there and you can't stop me because you're just light."

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Then the light one closed her eyes and moved her hands in an outward motion making a half circle. All around her Lighting formed. The Other one did the same and turned all the shadows in the room to a fierce creature. "Are you afraid of us now?" the light one asked.

"Ha you wish," Desert said. Robin rolled his eyes. He knew that he should be afraid of there power.

"Fine but you leave us no choice," the light one said. The two lights grabbed hands. In a second all the Titans were free. They all ran out so they would be ready for the fugitive to try and escape. Robin stayed near the door so he could see what was going to happen.

The two girls were still touching. They both had there eyes closed and there hair was flowing backwards from there building power. Desert Storm just stood there. There power continued and in a Flash they let out the energy and the whole room was filled with a blinding white light. Desert Storm was pushed out into the sand. He was now on the ground dazed. The two girls followed him out.

"I think you guys can handle it from here," said Celina.

"We can," said Robin smiling at the attractive looking girls. He then turned around and looked at his fellow titans down below, "Titans go!" he yelled before flying down to join them.

Desert Storm stood up, "I am not afraid of you guys either," he said.

"Well see how long that lasts, "said Robin still smiling throwing some of his discs at him. Cyborg came behind him and grabbed him. He then threw him up in the air towards BB. BB quickly turned into an elephant and grabbed him with his trunk. Desert got his hands free and shot streams of sand at BB. He quickly released him.

The lights were sitting on there statues watching the battle. "Do you know what we need?" asked Britannia.

"What," Celina replied.

"POPCORN!" Britannia squealed in excitement. Celina nodded and they gave each other a high five. "GO TITANS!" Britannia continued to yell.

Robin looked up at them and returned to fighting. Starfire through Starbolt after Starbolt at Desert. Desert shot sand back at her and she fell to the ground. Robin grabbed his battle staff and started to fight him. Desert created his own out of sand and beat Robin to the ground.

Britannia was still cheering for the titans. She now sat there with a foam finger that said **GO TITANS. **Celina rolled her eyes at her friend.

Desert Storm was countering everything the four titans gave. Raven was sitting next to the fight giggling. All of a sudden an out of control sand ball came and hit her in the head.

Ravens Eyes started to glow. She stood up and started to walk into the battle. Her mighty power carried her up into the air above the battle. The titans had stopped battling and were now looking at her in amazement.

She let out a big blast of red energy all around her. The Titans shielded themselves as the blast knocked out Desert storm.

The princesses looked at her all wide eyed. Britannia's mouth fell open. Celina instantly fell in love with the girl's power. She wanted to get to know this girl.

Raven lightly fell to the ground. Everyone except Cyborg ran to her side. Cyborg tied up Desert in handcuffs.

Raven woke up to a Beast Boy in her face. Beast boy bent down getting ready to kiss her. She pushed him away. "What are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

Beast Boy looked at her in wonder. "Raven your back!!" He yelled hugging her.

"Where did I go? " She asked as she blushed from this whole thing with Beast Boy.

"Uhh I will explain later, on the way home," said BB releasing her from the hug.

The titans stood outside the Pyramid with the Princesses made of light. They were all talking. Britannia was talking to all the titans except for Raven which Celina was asking questions and starting to obsess over her.

"So you're going to bury the pyramid?" said Robin with a sigh. He thought that this would be such a big archeological find.

"I think it is the best thing to do," Britannia said. "I think there is to much evil in the world and they are not ready to see us yet, and it would cause so much greed. But I won't leave you empty handed." The light dodged back inside and came back out with a golden vase that had silver and sapphires and rubies on it. "This is now yours you may do what you want with it."

Robin took the vase warningly. "Thank you," he said with a smile, "I think were going to keep in remembrance of you guys."

"Robin I think we should go now," Cyborg said.

"But, how are we going to get back to the t-ship?" Robin said, he had completely forgotten that.

Britannia smiled at them. "I will remove the spell so you guys can fly," she snapped her fingers. "The spell should be lifted."

Starfire tried to fly, and easily got in the air. "Friends I can fly!" she said in joy. Beast Boy also got in the air.

"How can we ever repay you?" said Robin kneeling thankfully to her.

"You already did," the light said coming down and kissing Robin on the forehead. She then turned and grabbed Celina by the ear.

"But I wasn't done yet," Celina said in protest.

"Yes you are, these nice people need to go home," she said with a smile.

"Will we ever see you again?" Robin asked.

The girls smiled, "Were spirits, of course you will, we will come visit" said Celina.

"And if you need us you can push the big star sapphire on the vase and we will come," Britannia continued. "We thank you so much," she continued as she bowed to them. They then turned and went to work at sinking there Pyramid. One on each side and closed there eyes, and they slowly lowered there hands. The Titans sat there watching the pyramid move slowly downward. Soon it could not be seen. The girls broke there concentration, and giggled as they followed the Pyramid into the ground.


End file.
